Kingdom Hearts Listen To Your Heart: The Beginning
by Kierax
Summary: So you think this is your typical "world got destroyed so I'm going to pair up with teh keyblade master" type thing? Well try again, sucker. This is MY story...and really, I just want to go home. Is that too much to ask?


**_This here is my Kingdo__m Hearts Fanfiction. I've tried my best to redo it, since it was stolen from me in 7th grade. I've recently been re-inspired. The original characters were Lexie, Robert, and Tori. I've changed two characters...Lexie is now Erika and Robert is now Geff...I wanted to keep true to the people they are based on. _**

**_No, before you think it...Erika is not your run-of-the-mill mary sue chick who tags along with Sora and has a keyblade. I have a set background for her, and she cannot weild the keyblade. She is actually full of faults. Her stubbornness will get in the way, as will her ability to get into WAY too much trouble for her own good. Trust me. I went through great lengths to make sure Erika was NOT a mary sue._**

**_Anyways, thank you for clicking on This story. I hope you enjoy it, and if I get enough reviews and good crits I may continue it. (don't worry, RewindTheHandsOfTime is still going strong. :D)_**

**  
><strong>

**Kingdom Hearts: Listen To Your Heart - The Beginning**

**Prologue: Mysterious Days**

Days were typical and normal. One would get up, go to school, go home, do homework, go to bed...maybe a few things in between, but not much. It was normal, typical..._boring_. This was what Kenrose City was. A typical boring town off the coast of an ocean. It was scenic, yes...but after having lived there most of her life, Erika was a little bit sick of it.

It wasn't that it was necessarily _bad_ that it was typical. It was safe, sound, pleasant...but...to Erika there was no thrill anymore. The few things that would have been thrilling...say, like jumping off Serin Cliff into the bay below? There was no way in a cat's nine lives she was doing that. At least she didn't suffer alone. She had her friends, Tori and Geff.

Tori was her best friend, almost like a sister to Erika. She was sweet and caring...and she couldn't stand it when Erika and Geff would fight. She was the glue of the group, what held them together...and Erika was glad of that.

Geff was Tori's long time crush and boyfriend. Erika valued his friendship almost as much as she valued Tori's. While their personalities clashed from time to time, he was one of the better men in her life. He was kind, and never raised his hand against anyone unless he needed.

She valued her friends more than anything...even her own life. It didn't matter what was happening, she would throw herself in front of a bus if she needed too, if it meant keeping Tori or Geff safe. Because of this, she usually hung out with them every day.

After school, the three teens would go up to the Cliffside and hang out until sunset. Today was no different. Erika, Tori, and Geff sat against the rails and looked out upon the ocean of Kenrose bay. Geff sat, dangling his legs over the side of the cliff. Tori was against the rails behind him. Erika sat on top of the rails; balancing as well as she could...which was pretty well.

"Have either of you noticed?" Tori asked suddenly, causing the two to look at her. She looked back at them with her big ice blue eyes and brushed a bit of long black hair out of them.

"Noticed what?" Erika replied, tilting her head to the side, almost falling off her perch.

"I think she means the fact that people have been going missing." Geff stated, and Tori nodded.

"You don't think it's weird?" she asked again, looking a little worried. Erika felt something churn in her stomach as she thought about it.

"I agree. At least five people have gone missing in the past few days. Not to mention the talk of monsters has risen." Geff mused.

"Bleh. Monsters. They're not real." Erika laughed.

"...You're right Erika..." Tori replied, her voice soft.

"Aren't I always?" Erika asked, looking down at Tori as-a-matter-of-fact-ly. Then she looked back up. "...still, it is worrisome. I hope they're all okay."

"Aww, my music player broke..." Geff said randomly, effectively ending the serious conversation. Sighing, Erika flipped herself over and gently touched the small device. It turned on without a hitch.

"I still don't understand how you can do that..." Tori muttered, and Erika grinned.

"I've always been able too, ever since I can remember, which is shortly before I moved here." Erika replied, repositioning herself on the rail.

"I know that, but _how_ is my question. How can you control electric currents?" Tori huffed, impatiently crossing her arms. Erika let out a nervous laugh.

"I don't know. Like I said, I just can, I don't know how it happens." she muttered, looking up at the ocean. She sighed. "We should do something..."

"Like what? What is there to do on this island?" Geff asked, looking up at her. She pouted, and then put her chin in her hands.

"I dunno...anything. If I could ride a bike, I'd say we'd bike down the hill...but I can't." Erika replied softly, her hazel eyes staring out upon the ocean. "Perhaps the mall would be a good idea..."

"But we go there every day..." Geff countered, frowning

"Yeah, I know...but it's all there is too do." Erika replied with a sigh.

"Kie's got a good point." Tori said softly, trying to counter an argument before it began. Both Geff and Erika sighed at the same time. "Besides, I think there's a new Synthesizer shop. We should check it out." Immediately, Erika seemed to brighten.

"Synthesizer shop? Well, what are we waiting for? Let's go!" she exclaimed, turning and pushing herself off the railing. Tori smiled, getting up and following the excited girl down the road, Geff trailing behind.

It was late when they got home from the Synthesizer shop. They parted ways at their usual street, and Erika let out an exhausted sigh as she opened the door of her one room apartment. Almost immediately, the lights flickered on.

"...Only a few more days until the end of summer..." she muttered to the empty house, throwing her bag to the side. She pulled out a small necklace out of her pocket and stared at it. It was what she made in the Synthesizer shop, a small little charm of wings in the shape of a heart. She quickly slipped it over her head and let it rest on her chest...looking down at it in thought.

"I don't need to be thinking of such things. It's still summer, we gotta live it while it lasts..." she said, frowning. "And I reaaally need to quit talking to myself...it's starting to worry me."

She turned to a mirror and grinned at herself. "Besides, why should I worry? It's not like the world's gonna end or anything." She laughed, hugging one of the many stuffed animals in her room. She let out a sad sigh. "...if that's true, then why do I have such a bad feeling?"

It rained all day the next day. _All _day. So the group's plans for a day out were pretty much ruined. They spent the day in the mall...sitting at their usual table, in the usual food court, drinking the usual assortment of drinks. Tori sipped on her strawberry milkshake, twirling her straw around when she wasn't using it. Geff had already finished his first cappuccino, and was working on his second while watching the straw. Erika...well...rain wasn't the best for her. She had her head down, and was pretty much out cold, the vanilla smoothie in front of her pretty much untouched.

"...Should we wake her?" Geff asked, tearing his attention away from Tori's straw and onto Erika.

"psh..." Tori laughed as the sleeping girl turned her head slightly, muttering something about pancakes. "Why? She's funny like this...besides, she'll wake up here in a second...probably scre-"

"NOT THE CHICKEN!" Erika suddenly exclaimed, sitting straight up and flailing a bit. She felt backwards, Mr. Floor meeting the back of her head.

"-aming..." Tori finished what she was saying, blinking wide blue eyes at her friend as the girl got to her feet slowly, righting her chair and sitting back down.

"...What'd I miss?" Erika asked, giving everyone a cheeky grin that caused everyone to laugh.

Erika let out a loud sigh, walking towards her home with the large purple umbrella over her. It was still raining...and it made the red-head scowl. Oh how she hated the rain.

_"Each time it rains..." her mother said softly, smiling." It means one of two things, Erika. One: Someone close to you or related to you has died...or Two: Something bad is about to happen. It's an omen..."_

Erika's scowl deepened, why did she have to remember her mother _now_ of all times?

"...Kie?" a voice suddenly said from in front of her, causing the girl to look up sharply.

Tori was standing in front of her...in the pouring rain. Her Chinese flare top was soaked...as she had no umbrella. Her black hair was pressed down on her head, and she didn't even bother to wipe the water off her face.

"Tori? what the hell are you thinking? You'll catch a cold!" Erika exclaimed, rushing forward and putting her umbrella over the other girl.

"Ah...yeah...sorry." she muttered halfheartedly.

"Come on, let's get you inside somewhere...my house is just around the corner..." Erika muttered, taking Tori by the arm and leading her. Tori didn't object, letting herself be drug off.

It didn't take long for the two to reach Erika's house, and the red-head slipped the key into the lock and turned it, opening the door and pushing Tori inside. Erika ran to get a towel, tossing it on top of the other girl and starting to dry her hair off.

"Geeze 'Ri...you know better than to be in the rain like that..." Erika muttered, stopping her assault to go get the other a cup of warm tea.

"Yeah..."

"Something wrong 'Ri?" Erika asked as she came back in, handing the cup to Tori. For a moment, the other girl didn't reply. Instead she stared into the cup in her hands as if it were the most interesting thing in the world.

"...Do you think we'll always be together like this?" the black haired girl said suddenly, surprising Erika.

"eeeh?" Erika asked, her face scrunching up in confusion. "I don't get it."

"I..." It took her friend a few minutes to come up with a decent answer. "...I just get a bad feeling when I look at the sky..." she turned her head to look at Erika, her blue eyes mirrors of worry. "...I get the feeling something bad is going to happen...and we're not gonna see one another for a long time."

This surprised Erika...it surprised her a lot, for she had been mulling over the same idea all night. And now, the girl came to a dilemma. Should she tell Tori that she felt the same way, or should she fake it, and make it seem like she was oblivious?

"You're thinkin too much, 'Ri!" Erika exclaimed cheerfully, smiling. Erika figured their worry was for nothing, and decided it would be better to push those thoughts to the back of her mind.

"Y-yeah...you're right..." Tori said after a moment, nodding and smiling. "But...if something _were_ to happen and we _were _to get separated...we have to promise to try and find each other...okay?"

Erika stared at her friend, blinking a few times. Tori had never spoken like this, and it was starting to worry the red-head. After swallowing a few times, Erika nodded.

"Of course!" Erika exclaimed, grabbing onto Tori's hand. "Wherever we may go, or whatever we may do, we'll always be by each other's side. We're connected, Tori. You...me...Geff. Whether it be spiritual or physical, we _are_ connected...and that's a bond that will never be broken. We just have to believe in each other. Got it?"

It was a rather heart-filled moment between the two, and since they had their eyes locked on each other, neither of them noticed the dim glow that surrounded their hands for a single second. Erika pulled away after a bit after Tori nodded with a bright smile. Their worries seemed to vanish and Erika grinned.

"Here." she said, handing Tori her umbrella. "Use that on your way home. Dunno what the hell is up with this rain, but it's not good for you to be out in it. Be careful on your way home."

"Of course Kie." Tori said and with that she was gone. Erika watched her walk down the street and turn the corner, and let out a sigh when she was out of sight.

"...so you felt it too, huh, 'Ri?" she muttered, looking down at her hands. "...does that mean it's more than just an omen?"

It wasn't just raining the next day...it was pouring. And thundering. The three friends were lucky when the rain let up just enough for them to get to the mall, but going home was a different matter. The wind howled and the rain poured down...and it didn't seem to be letting up any time soon.

To add to the weird-ness...Erika was distant. Not just the 'I don't feel good' distant, the 'something's up' distant. It wasn't like her too keep what she was thinking bottled up, and it worried her friends.

"...hey, Kie?" Geff asked, his voice a little darker than it had been in a while.

"eh?" was all that Erika replied, not even looking at the boy.

"What's wrong?" he asked. This got her head turned to him, her face twisted in confusion.

"What makes you think there's something wrong?" she asked, tilting her head to the side. Geff and Tori frowned.

"You're being distant, Kie..." Tori muttered, but Erika merely shook her head.

"It's nothing! You know how I get when it rains like this..." Erika tried to persuade them.

"...if you say so..." Geff muttered, shaking his head. "But we've pretty much wasted an entire day trying to figure it out." He stood, and pointed to the clock behind him. Its electric numbers read 5:32. Erika stood sluggishly to her feet.

"Well...hopefully tomorrow will be better, don't cha think?" she said, forcing as much cheer into her voice as she possibly could as they made their way to the entrance and parted ways. Tori and Geff nodded their heads and they went home, Erika lagging just barely behind.

Erika stepped out into the rain, shivering as the temperature dropped. The wind howled around her, and she frowned, not even bothering to open her umbrella as she raced forward towards her house. Fumbling with the lock slightly, she made her way inside, shaking the water off herself and wringing her hair dry.

"This silence is creepy..." she muttered to herself as she flicked the lights on with a snap of her fingers."...damn this ability is handy." She took a look around and paled slightly.

Her house was a mess, as though someone had come in and ransacked the place. Chairs were over turned, papers everywhere...

"...who the hell's in my house?" Erika exclaimed, immediately grabbing whatever was closest to her - a rope. No sound reached her ears though, and she calmed. "...well, fine then. didn't find what you wanted? Okie Dokie." With that Erika went upstairs and grabbed her usual backpack. She definitely was NOT going to be here when the person came back. Yup, she'd stay with Tori a few days.

However...as she started putting extra clothes into the bag, she found herself packing other things...like flashlights, mp3 player...headphones...sketchbooks, pencils, erasers...photos...by the time she was done...she glared at the bulging backpack.

"..What the hell made me put all that stuff in there?" she asked aloud, before shrugging. "...eh, don't tempt fate, as they say...I'll just roll with it." She pulled the pack over her shoulder, and started out the door.

Immediately the wind and rain hit her like ice and she was suddenly grateful that her backpack was waterproof. She trudged forward, the going slow and her vision dim.

"How the hell am I going to find my way to 'Ri's like this?" she asked no one in particular, and she got no answer. Only the wind and rain and the shaking of the earth...wait...what? Erika looked down at the ground in shock as she started to lose her balance. A large crack appeared under her, and she followed it with her eyes until she couldn't see it anymore. "The hell?"

There was a sudden jolt from the earth and Erika was knocked off her feet...but she didn't hit the ground. At least, she didn't think she did. Darkness suddenly took her vision, blinding her as everything...the wind...the rain...everything went silent. All she could feel was her entire body spinning over and over again...before nothing.


End file.
